Adventure of Darren and his Friends
Adventure of Darren and his Friends also known as Adventure of Darren and his Friends: Revenge of the Russian Vampire is an upcoming American-British-Canadian 2019 adult computer-animated action thriller-drama fantasy crime horror spin-off film directed by Greg Tiernan, Vin Diesel and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg, Felix Gary Gray and Conrad Vernon. It serves as a spin-off to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Point Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon returns to work on the spin-off as a producer, but not as a director since he was replaced by Gary Trousdale. The film is set to release in theaters on July 18, 2019. Premise Taking place in the same universe as Sausage Party, the plot revolves around a 20-year-old man named Darren Neuman. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Darren wakes up at Shopwell's at nighttime, heard a strange noise coming from kitchen wares. He notices the flashlight on the floor. So Darren picks up the flashlight and turns it on. He was walking through the aisles until he saw an unknown man eating a dead body. He was about to touch it slowly but the unknown man turns around quick. The unknown man turns out to be a Russian leader/vampire named Anton Smirnov. Darren was talking to him that he's going to call the police officers so they will arrive. But Anton wants to suck Darren's blood and kill him. He was about to kill Darren by flying through and Darren was screaming on horror. Darren wakes up in panic. He heard an alarm clock coming from a table. Darren was looking at the time and says "7:00 AM". He will be late for a work. First Darren got out of his bed, then he use the towel and going to the bathroom. He taking a quick shower, after that. Darren walking to the closet and choosing the blue shirt, lime green vest, black pants and white shoes for a business. He got out of his house and going inside his car. Taking out his car keys, turn on the engine and head to work. Later, at Los Angeles High School, Maya notices that car was honking, it turn out to be Carrie's. She waves goodbye at her as got inside the car. Carrie talking about pep rally after school. Suddenly Maya heard her mother's car, asking her about how great that school is. So Maya getting in the car and leaving. Meanwhile at the park, Angelo orders the mint ice cream to the little girl. Suddenly his phone was ringing which he hearing coming from his back pocket of pants. Angelo grabs his phone and calling Darren. Darren tells Angelo about he was a plan for a vacation. Angelo asks if he can come with him. Darren then says yes to him. So Angelo shuts the door of an ice cream truck. Later, they set up the plan. Angelo knocking the door, Darren opening the door and greeting him. He going inside of Darren's penthouse, helps him, but suddenly, he heard coming from TV. He follows the sound and watching the news. The news said "The train station was grand opening." A news report happens to be about grand open the new train station in New York City. They decided to go there, but when they get there. Darren got an idea, they got the suitcases and going to airport. As they went to the airport, Angelo and Darren are waiting for a flight. Then, they finally saw an airplane landing at the airport. They go in to the plane. Darren found the seats for them. So they got their seats and put the seat belts. The plane starts to fly, while inside of plane. Angelo was hungry, so Darren orders the food from a flight attendant. Later, the plane began to landing at NYC Airport. Everyone got out of the plane. Angelo and Darren are finally arrival in New York City, New York. Then, they exit the airport after getting sandwiches and root beers from store. Angelo waves at the taxi as its stop at the front of airport. Later, at Anne's apartment. Anne greeting her boyfriend Angelo and his best friend Darren. They were glad to meet her, outside, a shadow, Anne was looking at it, suddenly, there's a bat. It flies into the room, they shocked. Anne, Angelo and Darren running from it. The bat smiles evilly, but Anne uses the flashlight to scared the bat away. The bat was flying away in fear. They sighed in relief. Anne talking to them about the mysterious bat. But she must focus on a plan for riding the new train since they saw a news on TV. Meanwhile at the new train station, Darren notices his older sister Daryl and her friends who are already at the station. They were glad to meet them, Daryl hugging her younger brother, then Angelo. She greeting Anne, then they saw the Smirnov family at the train station. They say hello, but Darren was shocked that he remembering white-haired Russian man from his nightmare. He waves and smiles nervously to him. The man says hello to him. Darren talking to Angelo about a white-haired Russian man and says quietly "His name was Anton Smirnov." Darren was shocked and flashbacks to a dream it shows Anton was a vampire sucking victim's blood. The flashback ends. He taking a deep breathing and calm himself down. Darren talking to Anton back, he points to someone who is next to him and says "Who is this?" Anton answers "This is my wife, Mary". Darren answers back "And who is the paperboy, your son Freddy?" Anton says yes and asks Darren how did he know his son's name. Anton asking him about his hair color and says "My hair is used to be brown when I was younger." Then, Darren answers "Until you dying your hair white when you was 15." Anton then said "I agree, Darren. I used to live in Russia before I moved to America." Then, Darren talking to Mary about birthday and says "What's your birthday and year?", she answers " My birthday is May 19, 1987." Then Mary says back to Darren "When I was 10, my parents died in a car accident. So my adopted mother will take care of me now." Darren says "That's too bad. Good thing, your adopted mother was taking care of you." Freddy was looking at his mother while she talking to Darren. He says to himself "I wish I will have friends." Then, He heard the train honking when its stops at station. Suddenly, the Smirnov family and everyone are about to get in the train when it was begin to move. Inside the train, Darren was listening to pop music, Angelo was reading the history book, Anne was talking to Daryl, Maya was listening to heavy metal music, Wendy was reading the fashion's newest design magazine. After everyone are aboard on a train, an old man tries to warn everyone about the purge but they ignore him. Then Darren listening to him, Old Man then calls on Darren to seek out on a base. Then, the pipe bombs were on some train tracks, inside the train, everyone are freaking out. Angelo telling everyone to calm down. Then, the pipe bombs blown off, causing detonate. Inside the train, everyone screaming in terror when they see another train was coming closer and crashed into it. Then, this creates an accidental train collision that causes Darren, Angelo, and several passengers to fall out, including an aggressive Anton who gets his body scratching, and plots revenge against Darren and his friends. Later, seeking to verify Old Man's warning, Darren leads Angelo, Anne, a dimwits blonde-haired girl named Wendy Simmons, and Maya. Suddenly, they visit a night club called La Bimbo. They went inside where everyone having a party. As they started to hangout until Darren's phone was ringing. He is calling someone from a base. Then, meanwhile at the base. They would find many mysteries. Suddenly, Maya saw a shadow. The shadow turns out to be Chief Bodaway, then Maya was asking Chief Bodaway about the purge. Chief Bodaway then smokes cannabis out of a candle and learns from Chief Bodaway that learns about the purge. Then, Mr. Ryan invented the story of a purge to assuage past victims' fear of being killed by a sadistic gang leader. When Darren, vowing to reveal the truth to people, is encouraged to travel beyond the city to find proof. Meanwhile, Mary and Freddy are worried about Anton and watching the news. The news says about the massacre train accident and bombing, it was Anton's henchman Edmond Sanchez. Then Mary thinking about the massacre train accident and her husband was been injured. Suddenly, Mary and Freddy hearing a strange sound coming from nowhere. They followed the sound until found it. It was coming from a first floor. They checked the doctor's office. In the doctor's office, Mary tried to find the video tape. Then, she putting the video tape on a VHS. She watching the video it shows a disturbing sex. It made her vomiting. Then, Freddy found a gun from a drawer. He takes it from a drawer which it was actually handgun. He then asking his mother about handgun. She saw a handgun from a drawer. Then, he gave a handgun to her. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. They run and saw dead people at outside and complete cover in blood. They then must follow the bloody footprints. As they followed Edmond but he was disappeared. Then, Darren and his friends saw a street car that pasting them which Maya's dress can blown away. Angelo saw Maya's thong when her dress was flying. Maya then was been embarrassed and angry. She slaps him in the face for looking at her thong. Darren points at the street race. Then they going to street race, at the street race. Maya saw a street car. She find the Greene siblings at inside of the garage. Maya saw the people who are fixing the cars. Then, she decided to asking one of the mechanics where are the Greene siblings. They said "The Greene siblings are in an office." Maya answers "Okay, thank you.", then she walks to the office to see the Greene siblings. The Greene siblings are so happy that Maya was here. Maya then hugging them. Logan knows her since they met at La Bimbo. They are wanting to race each other. Maya was talking to Joy about the street racing. Joy was used to be a nurse but she was changing to a singer so everyone would love her. And Jay was very careful with their coffees. Then, he tripped a trash can and grabs the table. Joy grabs her coffee from her younger brother. Maya was talking about Shopwell's. It was revealed from a 4th of July incident. Joy feels bad for the shoppers and employees. She thinks they are supposed to celebrating 4th of July. But unfortunately, they are been killed at supermarket because of the talking foods. Joy founds the bath salts which it coming from the drug dealer. While waiting for Maya, Darren then calling Leon in the phone. He was talking about the street racing in New York City. They decided to sign up for street racing. Leon wants to sign up for street racing, but he must go to the airport so he will visit New York City. Later, Maya returns to her friends from an office. Darren saw the bath salts that Joy give. They then going to get in the car. Later, at the airport, they were visiting the place called The Grand Winner. They enter the Grand Winner, meeting the Morton brothers. They are so proud that they are fans of the Morton brothers. Josh and John are greeting them who are the street racers. Darren wants to sign the photo for the Morton brothers. They saw Leon who entering the Grand Winner race. He was so excited that sign up for the race. Later, at the flowers shop. Nora plants some flowers and trees, and heard coming from the plant room. She walking through the room and saw someone who is slices her flowers which turns out to be Howard. Nora was so angry at him for ruining her flowers and other plants. She then grabs the broom and chases him. Then Howard got out of the flowers shop. She then back to work. Howard is finding a place where he wants to doing drugs and smoking weed. It's called World of Tobacco and Drugs. He went inside of the store and buy some drugs. Howard got out of the store and begin to smoke the weed. Meanwhile, at Levy's house, Nicole was watching the horror movie on the TV. Riley was playing the drum from his room, until Howard was returning from the store. He is glad to see him. Howard went to his room and doing drugs. Riley checking on his younger brother from his room. Riley was so shocked that Howard was doing drugs. So Riley enters Howard's room and take the cigarette away from Howard. He tells him to stop smoking and doing drugs. But Howard was angry at Riley. They begin to arguing and fighting. At the living room, Nicole was heard her brothers are arguing. Nicole walking to Howard's room and telling them to knock off. Riley was telling her to make go away. But she refuses to move away. She continues to tell them to stop arguing. They then stop fighting and arguing. Nicole then walking away from the room. Back at the Grand Winner, Leon wants the street racing trophy. But the only problem is he don't know how to drive. A trainer helps him to teach how to drive. A trainer says "You need to put seat belt so you can be safe." Leon grabs the key and turn the engine on. He starts to drive the car and steels the wheel. Leon was very good at driving. He Cast * Paul Rudd as Darren Neuman, the main protagonist ** Rudd also voices one of Anton's henchmen, Gerardo Anderson, a guitarist of P.U.N.C.H., one of the police officers and Leon Douglas. * James Franco as Angelo Henderson, the deuteragonist ** Franco also voices Doug "Druggie" Henderson, who is the older twin brother of Angelo. One of Anton's henchmen, Howard Levy who is Druggie's best friend, Warren Anderson, a drummer of P.U.N.C.H. and one of the police officers. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Daryl Neuman one of the main protagonists, she is the older sister of Darren, daughter of Darrell and Darla, best friend of Carrie and new store manager of Shopwell's. * Mila Kunis as Carrie Toh, one of the main protagonists, she is the daughter of Camille and Chad, best friend of Daryl, student and electrical engineer of Los Angeles High School and love interest of Freddy. * Zac Efron as Dan Efron, one of the main protagonists * Salama Hayek as Maya Aiza, the tritagonist. She is a sassy, tomboyish Mexican DJ, guitarist, dancer and student of Los Angeles High School. She is the niece of Elena and Adrian, cousin of Adora, daughter of Penelope and Amadeo, graddaughter of Antonella and Jeronimo, sister of Bontia and Alejandro, love interest of Dan, Camille Toh and Fit Man. * Nicole Oliver as Wendy Simmons, one of the main protagonists. ** Oliver also voice Daisy Jones, Flight Attendant #2 and Alex Fellows. * Rose Byrne as Anne Gordon, one of main protagonists. ** Byrne also voices Florist Nora Jones * Nick Kroll as Anton Smirnov, the main antagonist who wants revenge on Darren and his friends for scratching and hurting him during the massacre train accident. He's also the leader of R.E.V.E.N.G.E., husband of Mary and father of Freddy. ** Kroll also voices one of his henchmen and Nick "Douche" Smith who is Daryl's new boyfriend. * David Krumholtz as Edmond Sanchez, the secondary antagonist who is Anton's henchman. * Edward Norton as Rami Abeles, an Arab-Jewish priest who works at church. * Seth Rogen as Freddy Smirnov, one of the main protagonists. He is the son of Anton and Mary, paperboy and love interest of Carrie Toh. * Kristen Wiig as Mary Smirnov, one of the four tritagonists, she is the secretary, mother of Freddy, wife of Anton and friend of FBI. * Danny McBride as Bobby Simpson, one of the four tritagonists ** McBride also voices Homeless Man, Doctor #1, Waiter #2 and Man #2. * Harland Williams as Floyd Anderson ** Williams also voices one of the ninjas, Drug Dealer, and police officers. * Lauren Miller as Camille Toh ** Miller also voices Old Woman, Nurse #1, Waitress * Maryke Hendrikse as Ms. Skylar Sullivan, a teacher of Los Angeles High School. ** Hendrikse also voices Loretta Price, Flight Attendant #1 and Woman #1. * Jonah Hill as Nigel Baker * Mary J. Blige as Joy Greene * Ice Cube as Logan Greene ** Cube also voices one of Anton's henchmen. * Kevin Hart as Jay Greene ** Hart voices one of the police officers, Chef #1, Mr. Samuel Wells and Kyle Andersen. * Derek Phillips as Dr. Mark Philip * Gael García Bernal as Alejandro Aiza * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Adora Aiza * Sofía Espinosa as Penelope Aiza * Jaime Camil as Amadeo Aiza * Mary Gibbs as Kay Fellows * Craig Robinson as Mr. Ryan * Trey Parker as Carlito Henderson * Sarah Chalke as Cassandra Henderson * Ashly Burch as Nicole Levy * T. J. Miller as Riley Levy * Reese Witherspoon as Darla Neuman * Bill Hader as Darrell Neuman ** Hader voices one of the police officers, Chief Bodaway and Felipe. * Dwayne Johnson as Josh Morton * Vin Diesel as John Morton *Jennifer Hale as Beth Douglas *Tom Kenny as Jimmy Douglas Release The teaser for the film was released on December 25, 2018. The first red band trailer for the film was released on January 28, 2019, with the green band trailer releasing the next day. The second red band trailer was released on April 17, 2019, while the green band version came out on June 20, 2019. Both versions of the final trailer were released on July 18, 2019. Theatrical release dates Fathom Events offered an advanced screening of the movie in over 300 theaters in the United States on June 28, 2019. This screening also contained a post-movie interview with the cast and a sneak preview of Ben's Mysterious Adventure. Guests who attended the screening also got a goodie bag with an exclusive T-shirt, a Darren's hat keychain, a lanyard, and a free coupon for 20% off any product in the Adventure of Darren and his Friends collection at Spencer's, Hot Topic and Fye. The movie was released theatrically on July 12, 2019 in North America, and it was released in the United Kingdom on October 20, 2019 while it was released in Canada on December 25 2019. Transcript Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Transcript Credits Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Credits Soundtrack The score for the spin-off is being composed by John Debney and Brian Tyler. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *It Girl by Jason Derulo *E.T. by Katy Perry *Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf *If I Has You by Adam Lambert Songs heard in the film * Work from Home by Fifth Harmony (ft. Ty Dolla Sign) * Between the Sheets by The Isley Brothers * Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone (ft. Pitbull) * Let's Rock by Qulinez * Cheap Thrills by Sia (ft. Sean Paul) * Cake By The Ocean by DNCE * Mean by Taylor Swift * Havana by Camila Cabello (ft. Young Thug) * Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna * Misery Business by Paramore * Disturbia by Rihanna * Anaconda by Nicki Minaj (ft. The Pinkprint) * It's Going to Fight by Mary J Blige * Let It Roll by Flo Rida * The Middle by Zedd (ft. Maren Morris and Grey) * Make Me Lose Control by Eric Carmen * Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen * True by Spandau Ballet * Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha (ft. Florida Georgia Line) * Bad Blood by Taylor Swift * Fight Song by Rachel Platten Songs heard in the trailers/TV spots *Hey Mama by David Guetta (ft. Nicki Minaj, Afrojack and Bebe Rexha) (Teaser trailer) * Can't Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (Trailers 1 and 2, as well as TV ads for the theatrical release) Promotions/Tie Ins * Spencer's, Hot Topic and Fye had a collection of products inspired by and based on the film. Some items in this collection included apparel, jewelry, headwear, stickers, posters, pins, action figures, and magnets. * A novelization of the film exists, as well as a storybook adaptation, and a book called Leon's Diary. which is a replica of Leon's Diary in the movie and retells the story of the film via Leon's Diary entries, with his friends and family contributing to some of the pages. * Alamo Drafthouse made an exclusive coloring book for the film. * Commonwealth Toys made plushies of Darren and other characters. * Rasta Imposta made costumes of Darren and other characters. * A beat 'em up game called Darren Comes to Rescue was released for iOS and Android devices. In this game, you play as Darren and must fight the enemies to clear the levels. But if the enemy is hitting him, his health bar can lose when he was getting hit. If he lost all his health bar, he can die which means game over. Darren must find a health kit when his health was half empty. * Wayback Burgers had a Adventure of Darren and his Friends menu to promote the Quest with Darren and home video release, containing food themed after the movie, such as the Bloody Thirsty milkshake and Maya's smokey hot tacos. Trivia * Angelo mention that his brother Doug is befriend with Howard since they are kids until when they got older. It's references to Disney/Pixar's Inside Out where Meg and Riley are best friends in Minnesota until her family move to San Francisco, California when she was 11. * Although there wasn't the anthropomorphic characters in the spin-off, there's some anthropomorphic characters in either in a flashback, as an inanimate objects or mentioning by Darren's family and friends. * Leon Douglas' appearances are similar to Darren's from the first film. They're both nerds, have same unique hair style, have moles on their left cheek, have slight scruffle on their chin, have pimples on their forehead, their voice sound like a nerd, have long nose, big round ears, buck teeth, have tall-skull cap and wear glasses. However, their personalities are completely different because Darren is mean, cruel, cranky, rude and dumb while Leon is nice, selfless, kind, helpful and smart. Also Leon doesn't have a beer belly. He also wearing a braces for his teeth and have more pimples on his face than Darren's. * According to Anton's driver license, he was born in November 26 ,1982. It also says "Class C" which he drives the truck, cars and boats. * It was the first R-rated CGI animation film to be action thriller-drama fantasy crime horror film. ** It was also Seth Rogen's first non-comedy animation film. *The film is said to be more emotional, serious and mature than its first film. **The film also have more violence, sexual content, strong language and drug use than its first film. *During the fight/training scenes, Darren take outs the same gun which it's Colt Python/.44 Magnum from the first film. *Alex, Darren, Drug Dealer, Honey Mustard's "God", Employee who crushed the pop-tart, Maria and Camille Toh are only characters who returned from first film. **Honey Mustard's "God" is actually named Bill Hopper in both driver's license and end credits. **Also Employee who crushed the pop tart is actually named Thomas Fellow. *Shopwell's, Druggie's house, Camille Toh's house and Town Streets are only locations that are returned from first film. *During the street racing scene, the song Shut Up and Drive can be heard while racing. *When Carrie Toh saying to Wendy while arguing and fighting "Just chill out, you crazy bitch!" which it is similar to the scene where Lorretta fighting and arguing with Brenda. *This is the third Sony film to have opening music during the opening logos after The Interview and Pineapple Express. *The 11 kids who are talking to Angelo bare resemblance to the Loud kids from the Loud House. *Some of the songs are return from the first film (such as Hungry Eyes, Let's Rock, ect). *The film frequently contains references to films and television series, especially in the posters, such as Sin City, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, The Spirit, Fast and Furious series, Van Helsing, Cold Case, Ghost Whisperer, NCIS, Faster, Scream series, Another, The Spirit, Life is Strange, The Evil Within, Resident Evil, Watch Dogs series, Sherlock Holmes, Ant-Man, CSI ''and ''Taken. *The scene where the plane landed in a town, plays a song from Home. *Unlike the first film, it showing private parts during sex scenes. *This film has many similarities references, such as Sin City,'' Panty and Stocking'', Fast and Furious, Life is Strange, The Evil Within, Resident Evil, Scream, Sherlock Holmes, Cold Case, Faster. *It reveals the posters are shown rainy nighttime city with bunch of the main characters with hold their weapons and doing different pose which is similar to Sin City. *Several scenes in this film are done in 2D animation, includes some parts where Cameos * When Maya and her friends are walking through the town streets, a "free sousaphone" poster and other posters on a street light can be spotted. * Leon holding a pack of Fancy Dogs and Glamour Buns from his refrigerator which it's identity to Frank and Brenda from the first film. * A113 is seen on the door entrance of Miss Skylar Sullivan's class. * Many real-life celebrities appeared in the film. They are Nicki Minaj (famous Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, model, and actress), Rihanna (famous Barbadian singer, songwriter and actress), Jason Derulo (famous American singer, songwriter, and dancer), Taylor Swift (famous American singer-songwriter), Camila Cabello (famous Cuban-American singer and songwriter),The Black Eyed Peas (famous American musical group), Pitbull (famous American rapper), Jennifer Lopez (famous American singer, songwriter, actress, dancer and producer), Christina Aguilera (famous American singer, songwriter, actress, and television personality), Flo Rida (famous American rapper, singer, songwriter and composer), Kesha (famous American singer, songwriter, rapper and actress), Shakira (famous Colombian-Lebanese singer, songwriter, and dancer), Ne-Yo (famous American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actor), David Guetta (famous French DJ, songwriter, record producer and remixer), Calvin Harris (Scottish DJ, singer, songwriter, and record producer), Sia (famous Australian singer-songwriter, record producer and music video director), Tiësto (famous Dutch DJ and record producer) Justin Timberlake (American singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, and record producer), Selena Gomez (American singer and actress), Beyoncé (American singer, songwriter, actress, and businesswoman), Britney Spears (American singer, dancer, and actress), Katy Perry (American singer, songwriter, and television judge), Ariana Grande (American singer and actress), Wisin (Puerto Rican reggaeton rapper, singer and record producer), Yandel (Puerto Rican reggaeton singer and record producer), Don Omar (Puerto Rican reggaeton singer and actor), Daddy Yankee (Puerto Rican singer, songwriter, rapper, actor, and record producer), Justin Bieber (famous Canadian singer, actor and songwriter) and Fifth Harmony (American girl group). * A poster of The Interview can be seen when Maya and Wendy are passing the buildings. * An Ant-Man suit can be seen on Darren's room. Which Paul playing Scott Lang/Ant-Man in Marvel Cinematic Universe. * An orange squirrel with light blue jacket and lime green shorts bares resemblance Conker the Squirrel. Gallery Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Gallery References TBA Reception Critical response The spin-off movie received positive review, but was given bit more praise than the first movie. Rotten Tomatoes had an score of 86%. The site's critical consensus reads "Adventure of Darren and his Friends may be explicit, but it is awesome and epic, and the story is amazing and perfect. It was the first R-rated CGI animation film to be action thriller-drama fantasy crime horror film. But It was also Seth Rogen's first non-comedy animation film." On MetaCritic, it had a score of 72 of 100, indicating "generally perfect reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given a "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office The film was a huge success at the box office. Awards Unlike the original Sausage Party film, Adventure of Darren and his Friends was nominated at the Academy Awards for Best Thriller Film. Sequels TBA Poll What do you think of this movie idea? Great idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad idea! (3/3) Rating Rated R for strong bloody violence/gore, brief drug use, strong sexual content, disturbing images, pervasive language, terror and bloody images. The movie was rated 15 in the UK and 14A in Canada. (What do you think of this spin-off idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Category:Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Sausage Party Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Adult animation Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Point Grey Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off Category:Action-Adventure Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Films set in New York Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in London Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about Terrorism Category:Films about trains Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films set in Paris Category:Animation Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:British films